Strange
by Jiade-103
Summary: Sakura is trying to forget the past, Sayoran already forgot about it. What happens when sakura comes back but doesnt act like the sakura he knows but someone compleatly different.
1. Chapter 1

Strange

**Chapter 1:**

**Summary: This is a story of a Boy named Sayoran and a Girl named Sakura, Sayoran never got over Sakura But Sakura is trying to move on, What happens when forgotten feelings resurface once more? Read to find out.**

**It all starts on a beautiful spring day in the middle of April.**

"**Class, we have a new student." Ms. Walsh announced " She recently moved back to Japan after her long stay in Hong Kong, Please make her feel at home"**

**The Class made no movement to the sudden announcement. That was until a beautiful 16 year old girl stepped into the classroom. The girl was wearing a tight green tube top with tease on it, she also had extremely tight faded jean caprees on, her belt, which caught almost everyone's attention, was very thick and white with the words ' I Dare You ' on it. Her stylish 3-inch white high heels made everyone stare.**

**Sayoran couldn't believe what he was seeing 'after all these years she came back' he thought. He was both happy and angry at the same time.**

**Sakura had changed, though no one could really tell, She had done things she would never of thought of doing. Sakura whirled around and faced the teacher.**

"**Thank you for that atrocious introduction Ms. Walsh" Sakura insolently said. Then Sakura turned towards the class, whose mouths were in an 'O' shape. "Oh don't give me that, Shut your damn mouths before I do it for you." **

**The class shut their mouths but kept staring.**

"**Would you tell the class a little bit about yourself Ms. Kinomoto?" Ms. Walsh said through gritted teeth.**

"**Of course!" Sakura said cheerfully "My Name is Kinomoto Sakura, Most of you already know me, my best friend is Dijoubi Tomoyo, I hate teachers, and ever since I moved I developed an attitude so watch out. Any questions?" a few hands flew up immediately "Eriol" Sakura called smiling**

"**Did you miss me?" Eriol said in a very cute voice**

"**Of course! As long as you missed me" Sakura replied**

"**That I did" **

"**Sakura where have you bin?" A girl named Rita asked**

"…"

"**I mean you've bin gone for 3 years" Rita said **

"**Yea Sakura" Naoko said**

"**And you didn't even keep in touch with any of us" Yamakazi added**

"**Not even Tomoyo!" Rita added "Or Sayoran"**

"**Ok I'm sorry but I'm not going to discuss this issue with you all." Sakura said and she sounded quite sad. **

"**Sakura!" a girl yelled as she threw her arms around Sakura "Where have you bin! I missed you!"**

"**Hey Tomoyo. I've bin in Hong Kong duh."**

"**I knew that!" Tomoyo said and lightly hit Sakura**

"**Ms. Dijoubi!" Ms. Walsh Screamed "Go to your seat now!"**

"**No Tomoyo don't. I'll handle this"**

"**Like hell you will Ms. Kinomot--"**

**Sakura covered Ms. Walsh's mouth. "Now I'm getting tired of you yelling, bickering, torturing and annoying these students, I suggest you shut up or I'll do it for you and that wont be pretty, because not only will you not be able to talk for a month but you'll be wobbling home with a chair up your ass so I suggest you shut up now!" Sakura rudely yelled. **

**Ms. Walsh didn't say another word, actually she curled up in a corner and trembled **

"**Thank you!" Sakura said sweetly and started walking to an empty desk beside Tomoyo but stopped suddenly and sat on someone's desk, that** **someone would be Li Sayoran. "Well,** **well, well, if it isn't the infamous Li Sayoran. It's bin too long" Sakura joked**

"**Nice to see you again Ms. Kinomoto" Sayoran replied bitterly**

"**What you didn't miss me?"**

"**of course I missed you, who wouldn't miss a mean, inconsiderate, conceded, bitch with no life and uses people" Sayoran retorted sarcastically**

"**Oh my god! Your still mad about that? That happened 3 years ago get over it" Sakura said frustrated **

"**Never" He said**

"**Why not! I forgave you and you did so much worse!"**

"**I did not!"**

"**Yes you did! You broke my heart, You are the reason I left, And you say I did worse, yea right" She said disrespectfully**

"**I did no--"**

"**Go fuck a horse you stupid jackass" Sakura finished offensively and walked out of the classroom and then right on cue the bell rang, School was over.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :**

'**she loved me, she left because of me, I'm such an idiot! Wait no I'm not! Just because the girl I lov-- hate is back and is trying to make me feel bad doesn't mean that I should feel sorry for her, I'm not an idiot, she's just a bitch' Sayoran thought ' no she's not, yes she is, no she's not, yes she is, god this is confusing!' Sayoran was walking home with his head full of unwanted thoughts. Meanwhile Sakura was also walking home, on the same root right behind Sayoran even though she didn't know it because she was too busy staring at the ground and thinking 'stupid stupid Sayoran, what a jackass uhg, I hate him! But if I hate him then why did my heart start beating so fast when I was near him, I left because of this, I didn't want to come back, its to hard, he made me leave, he broke my heart, and somehow he still makes my heart beat go off the scale, I hate him, yet he makes me want to kiss him, I left because I didn't want to feel like this anymore, I didn't want these feelings to come back, I want them to leave me alone' Just then Sakura bumped into something, or rather someone making her** **tumble to the ground and lose her train of thought. "I'm sorry" she said automatically, not looking up to see who she had bumped into.**

"**well I knew you were clumsy but I didn't know you hadn't grown out of it" Sayoran replied jokingly**

"**uh its you" she cursed crudely **

"**Kinomoto, umm did you love me? I mean before you left?" He stuttered out after helping Sakura to her feet**

**Sakura looked at him straight in the eyes, bad idea now she cant look away from them "Yeah I did, but that was once upon a time, not anymore" Sakura said walking away. Sayoran followed her "Li, Stop following me." **

"**No, Not until you tell me how I made you leave"**

"**Meet me at penguin Park at midnight, I'll tell you then, right now I have to go home then go to Tomoyo's mansion.**

"**midnight, okay see ya Kinomoto" and then he ran off**

"**what a jackass" Sakura said to herself and then continued thinking.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"**Tomoyo I am not wearing that, and I have to go!" Sakura complained**

**It was 11:30pm and Tomoyo was still trying to make Sakura wear one of her outfits.**

"**Sakura its just a mini skirt, I'll let you go as soon as you put it on and let me do your make-up"**

**Sakura was desperate, she had to get out of there "Fine but hurry up"**

**30 minutes later Sakura was running down the street towards Penguin Park in a white mini-skirt, light blue halter-top, white open-toe high heels with blue stripes on them, her hair was up and a messy bun and her make-up done (light blue eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, pink lip gloss, plus silver hoop earrings, I think Tomoyo went a little too far). Sayoran was waiting at Penguin Park, sitting on a swing with a see-through white dress shirt on, a pair of faded dark blue jeans and black sneakers on. 'she's not coming, I knew it' Sayoran thought and started getting up it was now 12:10 **

"**Sayoran!" Sakura yelled seeing Sayoran get up and start to leave.**

**Sayoran turned around and saw Sakura running up to him and then she stopped a few inches away from him and started catching her breath.**

"**Sorry I'm late.. Tomoyo wouldn't let me leave"**

**Sayoran had this bewildered look in his face.**

"**You okay?" Sakura asked**

"**You called me Sayoran"**

"**And.."**

"**And that's the first time in 3 years, I missed hearing you say my name"**

"**well Sayoran. Shall we?" Sakura said and pointed to the swings**

**They both sat on the swings **

"**So tell me, How am I the reason you left?"**

"**well you remember the day that you dumped me?"**

"**yeah"**

"**Well I thought I hated you for it"**

"**and.."**

"**well I guess I didn't, every time I was around you I felt like I was floating, I couldn't stand being around you because of it" Sakura confessed "I always thought the feeling would go away , but it never did it eventually started to tear me to bits, I knew that I loved you, I also knew you didn't love me, and just knowing that hurt me more than 1000 knifes stabbing me. I thought that if I was nice enough you would love me too, unfortunately I just couldn't be nice, every time I got close to you I had to either make up something mean to say right there on the spot or run away, I was trying anything to get the feeling to go away, and when it wouldn't leave I left"**

"**Let me get this straight, you left because you were in-love with me?" Sayoran said **

"**Sort of, I left because I wanted the feeling to go away, I didn't want to love you, it hurt to love you, you would always say mean things and hurt my feelings, and then eventually you broke my heart"**

"**So you left because you wanted to stop loving me, you wanted to forget me?"**

"**Exactly" **

"**Sakura, I'm sorry." Sayoran said sincerely**

"**Say it again" Sakura said in a I-love-it-when-you-say-that way**

"**I'm sorry?" Sayoran said confused**

"**No say my name again" Sakura said and then giggled a little**

"**Oh… Sakura" Sayoran said**

"**I love it when you say my name"**

"**Oh, so you love me again?"**

"**No, but Tomoyo is having a slumber party and she told me to tell you if I saw you that you and Eriol and Yamakazi are invited"**

"**Oh. Ok when is it?"**

"**Tomorrow"**

"**Oh.. sweet, tell her that I'll be there"**

"**Okay" Sakura said happily and then glanced at Sayoran's watch "Oh my god! I have to go"**

"**Huh? Why?" Sayoran asked he didn't want her to go, he knew that tomorrow she wouldn't be the same. She'd be more rude.**

"**Because its 1:45 I've bin here for too long"**

"**only an hour and a half"**

"**exactly, too long"**

"**Please stay Sakura, I know that tomorrow you wont be as nice as you were tonight"**

"**umm Sayoran it is tomorrow, tomoyo's slumber party is today"**

"**so what?"**

"**So I have to get to sleep because Tomoyo will want us all to stay up all night"**

"**Fine, then at least let me walk you home"**

"**No its ok, I can walk home alone"**

"**No its ok, I'll walk you home"**

"**Sayoran"**

"**Sakura"**

"**Li"**

"**Kinomoto"**

"**Fine you win, but as of right now, we're back to last name basis" **

"**Fine" and they started walking to Sakura's house. When they were right beside her house he told her that he wouldn't go any further because her brother would kill him. Then he walked to his house.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"**At least I didn't get a chair stuck to my ass!" Sayoran retorted **

"**And I'm not the one who snapped an elastic against my forehead and got a Stretchy cloth stuck to my head!" Sakura stated angrily **

"**At least I didn't walk around with toothpaste around my mouth" Sayoran replied**

"**And at least I didn't answer the door with just a towel on which fell off 2 seconds later!" Sakura retorted. This time Sayoran blushed, not only from embarrassment but also because he just accidentally pictured that happening to Sakura.**

"**I've made you speechless I see" Sakura said and then the manager came up and kicked them out. It was an hour and a half through the movie, not that any one was watching it though 2 thirds of the people where angry that they left but it made it all worth while hearing the fading ' I hate you's' and the 'don't talk to me's' and the ' its all your falt's'.**

**Outside Sayoran had a brilliant idea, or at least he thought it was brilliant. He edged closer to Sakura pretending to be madly in-love with her **

"**Hey Sakura I've bin meaning to tell you something.." Sayoran said as seriously as he could**

"**What is it Slave?" Sakura said cruelly.**

**Sayoran ignored that remark "I've bin meaning to tell you that I .. I .." Sayoran pretended to stutter **

"**You what?" Sakura said suddenly interested**

"**I think that I …" Sayoran continued to stutter**

"**you that that you what?" **

**Sayoran watched Sakura's face it was starting to turn red "I think I love.."**

"**You think that you love..??" Sakura persisted**

"**I think that I love the way your face goes red like that that was hilarious"**

"**That was cruel Sayo.. I mean Sayoran.. I mean Li .." Sakura finally said**

"**oo I like that nick name, Sayo I like it!"**

"**Shut up! I didn't mean to say that"**

"**uh huh sure"**

"**I Hate You So Much!" Sakura said angrily**

"**Sakura!!" Tomoyo yelled**

"**Hey Tomoyo, I'm leaving now I'll meet you at your mansion, the one by the lake"**

"**Are you sure? It's a long drive you should take Sayoran with you"**

"**I'm sure and I'm not taking that twit with me"**

"**Please Sakura? For me?" Tomoyo said in a pleading voice.**

"**Fine!" Sakura finally gave in**

"**thank you Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"**Li Come on!"**

"**huh?"**

"**Hurry up!"**

**Sayoran saw how angry Sakura was so he did the opposite of speeding up he slowed down. "I'm coming geez you're pushy"**

"**You'll see how pushy I can be if you don't speed it up!" she retorted**

**Sayoran saw how angry she was and practically ran to rest of the way to the car.**

"**Bye guys!" he yelled as the car sped away wishing it could leave its new passenger behind. **

"**So Princess Kura we going to stop somewhere to make out?" Sayoran joked.**

"**This is going to be a long trip" Sakura said quietly**

"**What was that?" Sayoran asked knowing perfectly well what she had said**

"**Nothing" Sakura replied**

"**Aww Princess Kura doesn't love me" Sayoran said faking a sad voice. Sakura looked at him and then groaned**

"**Now, now princess Kura you know its not proper for princesses to get mad you might get wrinkles." Sayoran stated**

"**Call my Princess Kura one for time and I'll tear your head off!" Sakura shrieked. Sayoran gasped.**

"**Oh My God! You totally did not just like say like that to like me! We are so not friends anymore, I'll just find someone else to shop with. Wait before we become like not friends, do these jeans make my butt look big?" Sayoran said in his best high-pitched-teenage-girly girl-bimbo voice**

"**Sayoran stop" Sakura said trying hard not to laugh and not succeeding **

"**Pardon moi? Zee name is not Sayoran zee name is zeenardo capeech?" Sayoran said not acting French, pitifully I might add. Of course Sakura was too busy trying not to laugh and Sayoran was trying too hard to make her laugh that neither of them noticed the mini camcorder that Tomoyo had place in Sakura's car which was recording the entire drive. Out of the entire drive Sayoran had acted blonde, French, cowboy, ditzy, gay, bi, retarded, a cross dresser and even made himself act like a blonde Samaria, you know off the ring, and now Sakura cant watch that movie because she'll laugh too much.**

"**we're here" Sayoran announced in his normal voice**

"**Finally!" Sakura said**

"**What my company was that bad"**

"**No it was fine, this time, I was saying finally because you finally spoke in your regular voice" Sakura explained**

"**oh." Was all Sayoran could say then they got out of the car and went into the mansion. Unfortunately for everyone they decided to watch the ring 2 and well Sakura laughed throughout the entire movie. Then Tomoyo came into the living room and turned on a new tape it was called:**

**Kinomoto Sakura and Li Sayoran**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"**huh?" everyone said at once**

"**What is this?" Naoko said**

"**If you shut up you'll find out" Tomoyo said aggravated**

**It started out with a slideshow if Sakura and Sayoran together.**

"**Where'd you get these?" Sayoran accused**

"**SHH!" Everyone except Sakura said**

**Then the movie went to video clips of the 2 hanging out and having fun. Then the fights, the sad times, then part of the drive here, finally the kissing scenes. Tomoyo's innocent voice was heard on the TV "from Romeo and Juliet" it showed a picture of Sakura and Sayoran in the play Romeo and Juliet at their school, and of course it was the kissing scene, "to Cinderella" tomoyo's voice came again. And again another play, another kissing scene but this time it was Cinderella "to real life romance" tomoyo's voice echoed in Sakura and Sayoran's head, it definitely caught their attention. It was a scene where the two where outside on a hot, sunny, rainy summer day with all the trees in full bloom and flowers were as beautiful as Sakura herself, and in the middle of a spectacular garden was Sakura and Sayoran. Sakura was wearing a flowy, pink sun dress which made her look even more gorgeous, Sayoran on the other hand was wearing jeans and a t-shirt both of them were soaked to the bone. In the movie Sayoran looked at the laughing Sakura and lifted her chin and stared in her sparkling, emerald green eyes and then Sakura stared into Sayoran's mysterious amber eyes and romantically they started moving closer to each other till they were in a passionate kiss. Then Tomoyo's voice started again. "These two together are something someone only dreams of, A true love story" and then it ended with a picture from another play they starred in. Sakura was in a wedding dress and Sayoran was in a tuxt, and he was carrying her bridal style, she was smiling and so was he they looked happier then ever and for special effect Tomoyo had made it look like thousands of cherry blossom's were had fallen all over them, they were surrounded and so was the background and the ground. Finally the picture faded and the words 'The End' popped up in fancy letters.**

"**That was beautiful!" Everyone praised, well everyone except Sayoran and Sakura who were blushing just a tad.**

"**How did you get all of those pictures?" Sakura accused**

"**I could have sworn we were alone in almost ALL of those clips and pictures" Sayoran added **

"**I have my sources" Tomoyo said evilly. "Sakura come please"**

"**Be right there Tomoyo I have to do something first" Sakura said and ran off. Tomoyo was expecting this and also ran off.**

"**What did you want Li?" Sakura said somewhat happily, they were in part of the giant garden.**

"**Please call me Sayoran or Sayo. I'd like that." Sayoran explained **

"**I'll think about it" She said sincerely "But still what are we doing here?"**

"**Close your eyes" Sayoran ordered. Sakura looked at him like he was crazy "Pease?" he added. Sakura closed her eyes sighing in defeat. Sayoran stepped in front of her and took her hands. Walking backwards he led her to the middle of the garden where Tomoyo was waiting for his signal with her camcorder. Sayoran stopped walking, winked at Tomoyo and she started recording. **

"**Sakura, open your eyes" He instructed. She slowly opened her eyes.**

"**Wow! Tomoyo's garden is beautiful." Sakura said clearly fascinated. She started running around smiling and then she stopped right in front of Sayoran.**

"**Sakura" Sayoran said in a somewhat sad voice.**

"**What is it? What's wrong?" Sakura said concerned **

"**Nothing, I just want to ask you a question"**

"**Oh, Ask away" Sakura said cheerfully**

"**Do you still love me?" Sayoran said looking Sakura straight in the eyes. Sakura was stunned, she wasn't expecting that.**

"**Yes, No , I mean I don't know, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting that, I don't know how to respond please forgive me, I have to go Tomoyo is waiting for me." Sakura sorrowfully explained and then ran off. Tomoyo , who had witnessed this and wanted to comfort Sayoran but also had to be in the house so Sakura wouldn't suspect anything, ran to her room, knowing that it would be hard to pretend she didn't know anything. She accidentally left her camcorder running, when she went back for it eventually she would see and hear Sayoran say with the most serious, loving and sad voice she had ever heard say "But I still love you"**

**Sakura was finally in the house and was thinking intensely. ' how could he have asked me that? Sure we had awesome and romantic times but I don't love him, do I? I'm so confused someone help me!' Sakura screamed in her head**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

"**Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted from her room.**

"**Coming" Sakura yelled back. Trying to regain her cheerfulness so that her friend wouldn't ask questions, usually Tomoyo could read her like a book so she was surprised when Tomoyo didn't ask questions and only handed Sakura some Pajamas and ran off with a quick 'be right back'. When Tomoyo came back Sakura hadn't changed and was looking at the ground until she heard Tomoyo walking towards her. Sakura looked up, she was stunned at what she saw. Tomoyo looked extremely unhappy and then called everyone to her room. She showed them her tape which both angered and annoyed Sakura, you see in the tape she heard what Sayoran had to say and also witnessed a crazy woman, (who would be engaged to Sayoran if in 3 days he didn't find a suitable wife.) had kidnapped him. Sakura, who decided she was going to save Sayoran, had ran into tomoyo's gigantic walk-in closet in search of a black outfit she could wear to save Sayoran without being to noticeable she finally found one, it was black and leather and was an exact replica of the one Hailey Barry wears in 'cat woman' it had most of the leather that should be covering the stomach out. Sakura rushed into the bathroom and put in on she came out and Tomoyo gave Sakura black high-heels, a back mask that only covered her eyes, cat ears and a black leather whip. Sakura applied these things as well as black leather gloves. Sakura looked confident and then she turned to Tomoyo.**

"**Where do you get these things" She asked **

"**I've always wanted to see you in that" Tomoyo said ignoring Sakura's question. Sakura stood with her one leg straight and the other one to the side and bent a little. She whipped her whip to one side and she was looking straight ahead. Hence creating a signature pose. Then she ran out of the house silently in search of Sayoran and his kidnapper. Sakura hid in the shadows and searched everyone then out of no-where a voice was heard, it was the voice of Sayoran kidnapper she was bickering about how 'someone' just had to have pizza from mega pizza and how he had to have hot peppers on it, Sakura recognized the order and the pickiness, Sayoran wouldn't eat any pizza unless it was from mega pizza and he LOVES hot peppers. Sakura followed the girl right to an old abandoned ware-house. She could just walk in the door and say 'Yo, I'm here to save Sayoran could you untie him and let us leave without any problems.' If she did that she would surely get beat up. No she'd have to find another way. Then she saw it, a whole in the roof. Sakura expertly climbed the wall of the warehouse and took a deep breath then jumped into the dark whole. She was in the form of a pencil when she was falling but when she landed she took the form of a cat. She landed on all fours with her head held high, her knees were bent, her legs were fairly spaced apart her right was further up than the other and her arms were on either side of her right leg. Sakura rose slowly and looked around the girl was on her right and Sayoran was on her left, Sakura untied Sayoran and walked up to the girl, who's name, which Sakura had just recently found out, was Masumi. Sakura scratched Masumi forcefully and threatened that if she ever touched Sayoran again she'd kill her. Masumi snapped out of her trance and punched Sakura hard in the gut. Starting a fight, or rather a catfight. **

"**You do know that cats have nine lives and you only have one right?" Sakura taunted. Circling her 'prey'**

"**Yes I'm aware of that, I guess that I will just have to dispose of them all" Masumi retorted and attempted to punch Sakura but Sakura grabbed her arm. **

"**I don't think so" Sakura sneered and then flipped Masumi onto the hard concrete knocking her out cold.**

"**That's what you get for messing for messing with me." Sakura spat. Casually she grabbed Sayoran's hand and brought him back to tomoyo's house. Before they entered the house Sakura suddenly kissed Sayoran **

**quickly on the cheek.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter:8**

"**Who are you?" Sayoran asked suspiciously**

"**you'll see" Sakura teased and walked into the house. Everyone greeted Sayoran with cried of joy and then Tomoyo looked to Sakura.**

"**Thank you so much 'Cat Woman'" Tomoyo said sincerely**

"**No Problem" Sakura said almost laughing and then did her signature , whipping her whip and then she couldn't do it anymore, she burst out laughing and look off her mask and ears in one swift movement and threw them.**

"**Sakura!" Sayoran said not believing what he was seeing**

"**Yes?" Sakura asked innocently**

"**But—you—how?--"**

"**Tomoyo Show him the tape" She demanded. Tomoyo showed the movie on her big screen TV and then when it was over Sayoran was sitting on the couch and Sakura was standing on the stairs to the right of Sayoran with everyone behind her. Tomoyo started recording. Sakura walked towards Sayoran with an evil grin on her face. Sayoran nervously got up and walked backwards.**

"**Now that I've heard you say it on camera I want to hear you say it to my face" Sakura said playfully**

"**I don't know what you're talking about" Sayoran lied **

"**Yes you do. Say it! That is unless you didn't mean it" Sakura devilishly alleged**

"**I meant it." Sayoran whispered**

"**Meant what?" Sakura inquired **

"**That I love you" Sayoran whispered again**

"**You what?" Sakura requested**

"**I love you" Sayoran confessed**

"**Aww I love you too!" Sakura said happily**

"**Really?" Sayoran questioned **

"**Yes"**

"**Really Really?"**

"**yes"**

"**Really Really Really?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**Really Really Really Really?"**

**Sakura walked up to Sayoran and kissed him passionately "does that answer your question?"**

"**No, but I liked it anyways"**

"**Sayoran!" Sakura faked an angry voice, and then lightly hit him in the arm.**

"**Ouch!" Sayoran said acting like it hurt.**

"**Suck it up" Sakura mocked Everyone burst out laughing. The night slowly passed by and so did the years. Sakura and Sayoran are still together to this day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue:**

"**Sakura I'm leaving for my plane now" 20 year old Sayoran yelled to his fiancée who was running around the house packing the rest of his things.**

"**Okay I'll be on the next plane to Honk Kong as soon as I can" she replied running up to him and quickly kissing him "don't be cheating on me while I'm not there" Sakura alleged jokingly **

"**I wont I promise" Sayoran replied honestly "oh I'm going to miss my plane bye darling"**

"**Bye Hun" Sakura uttered sadly as she watched him leave.**

**Look For The Sequel:**

**Trouble With Trust**


End file.
